Nothing
by Cool Kids Don't Dance
Summary: Adam is madly in love with Tommy, the most popular and hottest guy in school. One little word makes his fall even harder. Adam/Tommy Adommy!


_Nothing_

Adam Lambert stared as star quarterback Tommy Ratliff sauntered down the hallway with his small group of stupid jocks.

Adam didn't know when he had started loving him, but he has for a long time. The sad thing was he could never have him, because the star quarterbacks are _never _gay. They were always straight, since they were basically the role model for every school. Thankfully, Tommy wasn't the type of jock that was homophobic and bullied everyone that was different. He was the good guy. He was the perfect guy.

"Adam?"

Adam's attention snapped to the spot beside him, filled by his best friend Hailey Edwards. "Where's the fire?"

Hailey smiled, a sweet dimple appearing in her left cheek. Hailey had always been beautiful. If Adam had been straight, he would have dated her. "No fire. I've just been calling your name for almost five minutes because I need you to help me with my homework."

"And by 'help' you mean give you the answers without another word?" Adam guessed.

"Aren't you just _so _smart?"

Adam chuckled and fished his math worksheet out of his binder. "I don't see how you couldn't do it, though. This is probably the easiest assignment we've had all year."

Hailey shrugged and snatched the worksheet, quickly scribbling down answers against the lockers. "I just didn't have time to do it."

"Were you blabbing on the phone all night with Nick Fischer again?"

Hailey's cheeks reddened as she smacked Adam's arm. "Shut up, that was only _one _time. And, FYI, I was finishing a story for LAL. If you're nice to me, I might actually let you read it."

Hailey was a great writer. She loved to write, and Adam swore that she would be an author someday. She could write about almost anything and make it sound great. Adam loved to read her stories, and he's read just about all of them. Hailey has only trusted him to read her stories, but no one else that she knew.

"Can I read it now?"

"No."

"Please."

"Um…no."

"Please?" Adam begged, offering her his big, brown puppy-dog eyes. She always gave into those—_every single time_.

"Fine," Hailey groaned, digging through her backpack to pull out a small packet of paper, clean and organized. The title of at the top read "_Thriller of the Night_."

"This looks interesting," Adam murmured. He glanced back up at Hailey. "_This _took you all night to finish?"

"Yeah, considering I edited it _five _times until I got it the way I want it."

"This better not be a waste of my time," Adam joked.

"Adam, you're gonna need to find some new friends if you continue to talk like that," Hailey shot back, clearly kidding.

"Sorry," Adam muttered.

Gathering their things, the two friends set off down the hallway.

"What exactly _were _you staring at, anyway?"

"Nothing…"

—

"Hey, you're Adam, right?"

Adam turned slowly, not knowing if it was actually him or not. But, he heard correctly.

There, now in front of him, stood Tommy Ratliff, star quarterback.

"Um, yeah," Adam mustered together, trying to keep his cool. "What's up?"

Watching Adam's face, Tommy slowly smiled. "Nothing." And he simply walked away, leaving Adam completely star struck.

Slowly retreating the scene, Adam bumped into Hailey. _Perfect timing_, Adam thought. _How does she do that?_

"What's wrong?" asked Hailey, catching the dazed look in Adam's eyes.

"Tommy," he explained. "He talked to me."

Hailey squealed. She had always been a hopeless romantic when it came to Adam's love life and romance novels. Not that she didn't love being one. "What'd he say?"

"He said…" Adam grinned. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Hailey looked beyond puzzled. "He literally said _nothing_?"

"You had to be there," Adam told her. "It was magical."

"Well, it doesn't sound like much happened," Hailey pointed out, placing a hand on her hip sassily.

"Exactly." Hailey could see the dreamy state still lingering in his eyes. So, she slapped him. Hard.

"Bitch!" Adam screamed automatically. "What was that for?"

"You acting like a lovesick schoolgirl, Adam."

Adam blushed and mumbled, "Shut up."

—

Adam's sneakers crunched the snow underneath them as he exited his pitch-black vehicle. The sidewalk was had an icy and slippery feel to it as he stepped across it. He halted in front of the pale-blue front door of Derek Hale's house. Yeah. That's right. _Derek Hale_.

He reached out for the golden, freezing doorknob. Hesitating, he thought:

_What in the world brought me here, anyway?_

…

"Boy, you're an alien…you're touch so faraway…it's supernatural…ex-traterrestrial_." _

_ "Hello?" _

_ "Adam?" _

_ Adam knew that voice. In fact, he knows it all too well. "Tommy?" _

_ "Yeah. Um, could you maybe come to my house and help me with some of my history homework?" _

_ "Okay…" _

_ "If you can't come, I understand," Derek added quickly. "You were just the only person I knew in my class and I thought you could help me…" _

_ Adam exhaled a long breath before speaking. "No, I'll come. I don't mind." _

_ "Thanks, Adam." _

_ For some reason, Adam loved the way his name rolled off Tommy's tongue. It sounded so…sexy. So sexy that it made him stumble around for words. "No problem, Tommy. I'll see you in five." _

_ He, apparently, was going to his should-be lover's house. _

…

_Oh yeah_.

Before he could grab the doorknob, the door swung open. Adam jumped as Tommy appeared in the doorway.

Tommy eyed Adam. "Hey."

Adam eyed Tommy. "Hi."

"Wanna come in?"

Adam nodded politely and the two boys stepped inside Tommy's two-story abode. It was delightfully warm inside and their voices echoed off the walls of the peaceful home.

"Welcome to casa de Ratliff," Derek announced, gesturing for Adam to follow him up to his room.

On the other hand, Adam was mentally hyperventilating. _He_ was about to enter _Tommy's _room.

Adam ran a hand through his dark, cropped hair as he followed Tommy up the carpeted stairs. Reaching the second story, Tommy and Adam turned left down a long hallway and entered the second door on the right.

Tommy's room was as typical and normal as any other teenage boys' room. It was slightly unorganized with a few articles of clothing scattered across the floor. There was a queen-sized bed against the wall on the right side of the room. Beside it, a window cracked open, allowing a freezing, mid-December breeze flow in. A desk stood next to it where a Dell laptop sat, open and displaying a half-written book report on _Romeo and Juliet_. On the opposite side of the wall stood a bookshelf, filled with sports trophies and pictures of friends and family.

As Adam stared at the shelf, he noticed a picture that was too adorable to not catch your eye. It was a picture of a small child of about six years old—_Tommy, _Adam guessed. The toddler was clutching a raggedy teddy bear decorated with a thin, stitched-on mouth and two button eyes, one loosely hanging out of place. The background seemed to be at a park, and Tommy had the most adorable grin on his face that made Adam want to squeeze the kid half to death and hand him a rainbow lollipop.

Adam had mindlessly paced toward the picture to catch a better glimpse at it. "Is this you?" he asked, glancing at Tommy.

Tommy's face had changed from its normal sun-kissed color to a pink color, but a small smile enveloped his mouth. "Yeah, on my sixth birthday."

Adam's eyes lingered on Tommy's face before he turned back to the picture. "It's cute."

Tommy cleared his throat, causing Adam's attention to be directed at him. "Can we, um, start the homework now?"

The black-haired teen smiled softy, mainly to himself. He enjoyed having the power to make Tommy blush like that. Seeing his pink face was more almost more adorable than the picture. "Sure," he agreed, taking a seat on Tommy's large bed and delicately snatching a piece of paper off the ocean-blue binder next to him. "This it?"

"Uh-huh." Tommy filled up the space beside Adam, and Adam couldn't help but notice that they were very close together. Tommy had to crane his neck to see the problem-filled sheet and the other boy felt the Derek's hot breath against his throat. "I don't understand this one," Derek whispered in Adam's ear, touching the question with the tip of his finger.

Tommy's now husky voice sent pleasurable shivers down his back. "U-um, all you have to do is…"

Suddenly, Adam felt a pair of lips drag from the skin under his ear down his jaw line. He froze.

"What…what are you doing?" Adam squeaked nervously.

"I'm doing what I should have done," Tommy explained in a seductive murmur, "a _long _time ago."

Dropping the binder onto the floor along with the unwanted history homework, Tommy grabbed Adam to whirl him around, laying him on his chest so that they were eye-to-eye, foreheads pressed together. Adam felt those familiar reserved-for-Tommy-Joe-Ratliff-only butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

He suddenly felt another pair of lips pressed against his.

_And that's where this story ends, but their story starts. _


End file.
